


Final Night's Winter

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those last moments, Dinah still refuses to give up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Night's Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Set against the Final Night storyline

She wore the short legged costume to improve her recognizability. It was freezing cold, but she'd been off the grid for so long that the new costume was frustrating enough. As the sun continued to diminish, as its warmth was lost to the cold reaches of space, Dinah struggled to just keep going, to be the symbol of hope that she believed the JLA to be.

She looked up into the dying glow of the skies, felt the press of the cold as the first flakes descended, tainted with the poisons of their urban living, but a prelude to a final cleansing if they could not find a miracle.

Eternal night's breeze spoke of winter...and of humanity's extinction, if the League failed.

Dinah Laurel Lance, the second Black Canary, refused to think of that possibility.


End file.
